someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario: No More Sunshine
Hello! My username is Changerofways, and I love horror. I just love the thrill of a good scare, although a lot of my friends don't seem to like the pure shock of a scary story, which I guess sort of makes me that one weird person that you wouldn't meet on a regular basis. I also love video games, and I love all products by Nintendo, especially games like Super Mario Sunshine. I used to enjoy hacked games (due to individual creativity), but after an incident where I bought a special version of Super Mario Sunshine, I haven't really touched or asked for any hacked games. To be honest, I don't really trust people who make hacked video games anymore, and if you are curious as to what I mean, continue reading about this special version of Super Mario Sunshine. Creepy Beginnings and Endings My story began at my school. I leisurely walked with my friends as a tall, caucasian person bumped into me. I didn't know his name, but he told me to call him KoolAidYoda(because that was his username on some old service). He asked me if I was interested in video games, to which I replied Yes!. He flipped his head, and his dark, dyed blue hair bobbed a bit. He asked me, Do ya have a frickin' GameCube, buddy? Again, I replied yes. He then offered me ten dollars for the game, and I had $20 in my pocket, so I gave all to him on accident. He then said Thanks, best friend... in a hushed voice, as he grabbed a sleek, blank GameCube disc from his backpack. He told me this game was a special version of Mario Sunshine that he made with all of his heart. The disc had a special picture of Mario on it, looking into a void. The game came with an old CD case, as well as a cover that looked like it was make on a Paint tool, then printed (probably was). He also gave me a little add-on for the GameCube that he somehow made at home, which connects to the memory card slot on the GameCube, and reads Add-on cards(floppy disks with data on them). This guy looked really fishy, and he did just seem to be a hacker, though. Later on, when I got home, I went straight to my dusty, black GameCube, loaded up this game, and played. As the game started, the regular intro for Super Mario Sunshine played, and I pressed start. Rather than the three save slot boxes you hit, there was one empty void that had a sign sticking out of it, saying Would you like to descend?. As I jumped in it, a red flash appeared, then a ticking sound. After about 12-15 seconds, the game loaded normally, but the Piantas all had a special animation attached to their models which made them look like they were crying. Whenever I would talk to them, they would say, "Why have you caused us misery? You deserve to descend, Mario!. '' After a while of walking around the dark, brownish Delfino Plaza, I entered Pinna Park. I slid towards the Sunflower Kids and the Great Sunflower, and their face texture was replaced with the texture of a generally pissed-off Sunflower Kid. When I talked to one of them, it said ''Now, there is no more sunshine, Mario. Your punishment will arrive. Then, the craziest crap happened. Images of Mario would flash, such as an image of Mario with a shocked expression as a Sunflower Kid grows from his mouth while he drools a green, sticky substance, another of a Pianta fisting Mario, and yet another one of Mario stepping on the crushed, goopy shell of an Electro Koopa . A final picture was shown, which was a pile of Koopa Troopas laying naked as Mario stands on top of them. The screen then flashed red, with white text appearing, saying I am Fate. You have committed horrible crimes, Mario. Prepare to meet your fate. Afterwards, Mario was teleported to a red room, and a blank, white triangle. The game then ended with a black screen, which had big text saying Made by KoolAidYoda. After playing this game, I realized this guy's message. I think he was trying to show that he thought that Mario was actually evil. Nothing was hyperrealistic, but it was still unsettling. I have also heard of how a hacker made a Super Mario World hack called Mario, and I can't believe people this demented could exist. Now, before I am done, I just want to say one thing: Never trust a hacker. Changerofways Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Vandal